Break Down The Walls
"Break Down The Walls" is a pop song written by Ally Dawson for Austin Moon, when he needed a second song to perform on The Helen Show'' ''in the episode first episode Rockers & Writers. In reality, the song was written by Matthew Tishler and Amy Powers. It is featured and a part of the Austin & Ally Soundtrack. Lyrics Woah! Yeah! Stop, hiding out in the shadows Scared to show the world you exist Don't, Lock yourself in the darkness The world is so much brighter than this Yeah, if you never take a shot You're never gonna win So turn it all around And break down the walls, whoa Don't be afraid to let them fall Break down the walls Whoa And you can dare to have it all Come on and give it everything you can Take a chance, make a stand and break, break, break down the walls B-b-b-break down the walls, yeah Change You can fight it inside Think don't have the strength that it takes Oh and truth You can twist and resist it Or finally look it straight in the face 'Cause if you never take a shot, you're never gonna win So find a way somehow To break down the walls, whoa Don't be afraid to let them fall Break down the walls, whoa And you can dare to have it all Come on and give it everything you can Take a chance, make a stand and break, break, break down the walls Go on and watch them tumble down Feel all the doubt Just crumble now And let the light come pouring in Just break down the walls, whoa Don't be afraid to let them fall Break down the walls, whoa And you can dare to have it all C'mon and give it everything you can Take a chance, make a stand, and break, break, break down the walls, whoa Break down the walls, whoa Break down the walls, whoa Come on and take a chance, make a stand and break, break, break down the walls Trivia *This song is (partially) directed towards Ally's stage fright. *This song was the first song Austin and Ally wrote together. *This song was Austin's point of view of Ally, trying to help her with her stage fright. *Austin and Ally had to pull their first all nighter to write this song. *This song was in Austin's daydream in Successes & Setbacks but it was only featured as a small preview. *This song was on the Austin & Ally Soundtrack. *In Rockers & Writers, the lyrics are "Break down the walls, woah, come on and give it everything you can" but in Successes & Setbacks in the daydream Austin had, the lyrics are different. That could possibly be part of the longer version in the soundtrack. *This is the eleventh song on the Austin & Ally Soundtrack. *The song was featured in UK's Best Austin & Ally Song Countdown (By Laura herself), named "Austin & Ally: A Billion Hits", as one of the top 5. *The song was published by Walt Disney Music Company (ASCAP). *The song was produced by Matt Tishler. *The song was mixed by Vic Florencia. Category:Austin and Ally Category:Ross Lynch Category:Songs from Television Series Category:Songs